


We'll go down together.

by carlgrvmes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrvmes/pseuds/carlgrvmes
Summary: Carl and Enid are both kidnapped by the whisperers along with some other members of the group. When the Highway men find them, they think they'll finally make it back to the Kingdom again, but they're wrong.
Relationships: Enid & Carl Grimes, Enid/Carl Grimes
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A couple of thoughts ran through Enid's head as she was kneeling on the ground. 'How did I get here?' 'Why did this have to happen?' 'Are we gonna make it out of here?' She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the whispering sounds coming from around them. It was the Whisperers warning them that Alpha was coming to kill them. Enid was near the back of the barn where Alpha would be and Carl was near the opening of the barn. He looked towards Enid, fear in both of their eyes. Carl had faith that they would get out of there with the others, but it was hard to believe since they were out-numbered. There was was seven of them and more than ten Whisperers surrounding the group. 

After waiting for a while, the group heard yelling coming from behind them - It was the Highway men. They were new people who weren't exactly apart of our community, but they did help out a lot. They swung their objects at the Whisperers who were blocking the entrance, one of the Highway men, DJ, got knocked down by two Whisperers. The others who were kneeling on the ground stood up and tried getting their hands untied; trying to get the cloth out of their mouths. 

Tara fought off the two who were attacking DJ, but sooner or later more Whisperers started to run over to them. Tammy was defending one of the Hilltop teenagers while Addy and Frankie were kicking at one of the Whisperers. Carl tried to make his way over to Enid as fast as he could, but sadly failed. He could see her raising her knife but got out numbered as well. "Enid!-" Carl shouted for her but got thrown to the ground by another Whisperer. 

Carl could hear Enid yelling for him. It broke his heart that he couldn't save her, that's all he wanted to do, but it felt like he failed her. Alpha looked to the group with a slight smirk on her face. She was delighted that her group won instead of the others, she could finally teach them a lesson. The reason why Alpha captured them was because they crossed into 'her land' or 'her territory'. It was unfair.

They were forced on their knees again, this time held down by the Whisperers. "You," Alpha called towards Tammy, "come here." The Whisperer tugged on Tammy's shirt and brought her over to where Alpha stood. Tammy was terrified, she knew what was gonna come. 

There were screams and cries; blood everywhere. Alpha's once clean weapon was filled with blood. "Who's next?" She smiled. Nobody dared to say anything as the group only continued crying. 

Since the group couldn't decide or volunteer, Alpha did it herself. There were more screams and cries from the group until it was Enid's turn. Carl felt a sinking-like feeling in his stomach. He tried to squirm out of the Whisperers grip but couldn't do it. "Please don't!" He cried out, earning a look from Alpha. "Bring her over here." She told one of her group members.

The Whisperer of course obeyed her rules and brought Enid over. She was shaking and crying, it felt like when she lost her parents. Enid felt the pain again but it was all different this time. She didn't know what to do or how to get out of this situation - there were only cries from around her. 

"Look," Alpha half-whispered to Carl who was still crying. "No!" He yelled again.

But it was too late.


	2. The Speech.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds Carl tied up to a tree and see the pike victims. Later on they bring him back to The Kingdom so he can tell everyone what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's short again <33

The area around Carl was pitch black, there were some trees around and an opened field, but mostly pitch black. Carl couldn't move anywhere since he was tied to a tree. He felt exhausted and confused, he also looked down to his clothes which were covered in some blood and dirt. He remembered what happened before he got to the field - it felt like a nightmare he couldn't escape from. 

His only thought was that he couldn't of saved Enid. He would forever blame himself for that, even though it wasn't his fault. Before he could catch up to his thoughts he looked up to be greeted by Alpha. "Tell your friends the story." She whispered before knocking him out again.

A few hours passed before Carl woke up, he opened his eyes and saw Carol, Daryl, Yumiko, and Michonne. "Carl? What are you doing out here? You were supposed to stay with your sister." She had a worried tone in her voice as she looked at Carl for any bite marks. "I know," he started before pointing up to the field ahead of them. Michonne untied him and helped him walk up the field. 

All of their jaws basically dropped when they saw the scene in front of them. Even though Carl was there to witness everything, he was still equally shocked. The pike order went Ozzy, Alek, DJ, Tammy Rose, Rodney, Addy, Tara, Henry.

Carl looked to the next person, he felt tears in his eyes and his chest hurt. His legs felt like they were gonna give up so he just allowed them to. Carl was now kneeling on the ground and Michonne comforted him by hugging him. Daryl was doing the same with Carol after seeing Henry. They couldn't believe this was happening, how did they let this happen?

"We have to go, the others will start to worry." Michonne told them and the others nodded in agreement. "I don't wanna go." Carl whispered to Michonne. "I know, I know. But we have to." Carl nodded and Michonne helped him up.

After a little bit of walking they finally got to The Kingdom. There was a small crowd near the entrance of the community, everyone was confused about what was happening until they noticed Carol, Daryl, Yumiko, Michonne, and Carl. "Michonne, what happened?" Ezekiel asked. "They got our people," She replied, "I don't exactly know what happened but-" "I have to tell everyone what happened." Carl interrupted and the pair looked at him. "You don't have to if you aren't ready," Michonne told him. "I have to."

Michonne nodded and they went over to the stage. Ezekiel called everyone over and they crowded around the stage. All eyes were on Carl, it felt like a talent show performance except it wasn't happy and fun. "I was there with everyone. We were taken and brought to a barn in the middle of the woods. Alpha told me to tell everyone the story, to scare you and frighten you, but I wanna tell you another story." 

He paused for a moment before continuing the story. "We were tied up and the Whisperers looked down on us, then Ozzy, Alek, and DJ found us. They took out the first few Whisperers and then everyone else got up. They fought for each other and not everyone knew everyone well, but they still fought for one another." Tears ran down Carl's face as he explained what happened. He noticed Michonne and his little sister in the crowd, Michonne mouthed 'it's okay' to him and he nodded. "In the end, well, it wasn't good. But they went down as hero's. They were all so brave and will be remembered-" He was choked up when he finished his story, all he could think about was Enid. 

It's like he expected her to be in the crowd, but she wasn't there. "Thank you for listening." Carl finished and walked down the stairs, walking over to Michonne and Judith. "We'll go home soon, it will be okay." Carl nodded and looked down to Judith who was looking back at him. "I'm sorry, Carl," she said. "It's alright, Jude. I'm sorry I wasn't here." "Don't worry about it, I got to do the dunk tank with Eugene!" Carl laughed quietly at Judith's comment. "I'm glad."

After staying at the Kingdom for a while, Carl, Michonne, Judith, and Daryl made their way back to The Kingdom. It was a rather quiet ride back since no one was in the mood to speak right now. Judith kept Carl company and tried distracting him from his thoughts. Although it was hard, she knew he was in pain right now and wanted to help out. "I spy something green." "The grass?" Carl asked her and Judith laughed. "No the leaf's." "Ah." The game quickly ended when they got to the gates of Alexandria. 

They got inside of the community and some walked over. "You guys okay? You all looked exhausted." Aaron was slightly concerned. "A lot happened, I'll tell you and the others in a few minutes." Michonne told him and he nodded. "Tell everyone to meet in the council room." Daryl added and Aaron nodded again, then went to go get everyone. 

Carl wandered off to his house, all he wanted to do was sleep the pain away. When he got to the door he opened in and went inside, closing it behind him. He sprinted up the stairs to his room and closed the door. Carl went over to his drawer and looked inside for his clothes, he noticed a piece of paper underneath a pair of jeans. There were three letters on it 'JSS'. He hid the paper underneath the jeans again and went to his bed.

He laid down and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes were stinging from the tears and his chest hurt again. That note was from Enid and he kept it all this time, just to remember her from when she left Alexandria. After having all of these thoughts he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later Michonne went inside of their house. "Carl?" She called out, but there was no response back. Michonne made her way up the stairs and knocked on his door, also earning no response. She finally opened the door and saw him sleeping. She didn't bother waking up, instead letting him sleep after the day he had. Of course she felt bad, but she didn't know how to help except comfort him. 

Michonne closed his door and went back downstairs to Judith.


	3. Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since the incident with the Whisperers. Carl has started to feel slightly better until he has strange feelings when he finds the 'JSS' note again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I wrote three chapters in one day, it's really fun to write! I also decided to end this chapter on a happy note!!

"I made you guys breakfast." Michonne smiled at the two and gave them both cereal and juice. "Thank you mom," Judith said and began eating the cereal as well as Carl, "where did you find this?" "Daryl found it in a backpack." Michonne answered, sitting down across from them both. "That's a strange place to keep it but it's very good." Michonne smiled. 

When they finished eating, they helped Michonne with washing and putting the dishes away. Carl knew it was hard for Michonne to run the community and do a bunch of other things at home ever since Rick's 'death'. "I'm gonna go get dressed mom!" Carl told her before running upstairs to his room. He decided to call Michonne mom since they've known each other since the prison days and she was a mother figure to him. 

When he got to his room he went over to his drawer and took jeans, a white shirt, and a flannel out. He noticed a familiar note and picked it up. His chest started to ache again and his head was pounding. The silence of his room was soon filled with screams and cries. Carl was back at the barn.

"Please don't!" Carl yelled out to Alpha who was just smiling, she was insane. "Look," Her familiar words made him shake even more. "Look, Carl." Carl disobeyed her rules and tried to look away, but a Whisperer held him down. "Look." The whisperer spoke. "Enid!" Carl called out to Enid but it was too late. 

"Carl? Carl!" Judith shook her brother and he looked down at her. "Huh? What's wrong, Judith?" "You were yelling and making a lot of noise up here, what's wrong?" Carl shook his head. "Nothing just uh- saw a spider." "Oh." "Yeah, don't worry, go find mom okay?" Judith nodded and went to find Michonne. 

Carl swiped his hand across his forehead and noticed he had been sweating, he felt anxious and didn't know what to do except getting his main goal done which was getting dressed. He looked down at his floor and noticed his clothes and the note were scattered across the floor, he picked the note up and placed it on his dresser and got dressed. Minutes later he went downstairs to find Michonne sitting at the table. Carl noticed she had a concerned look on her face and he was slightly confused. "Everything okay?" He asked him and Michonne pointed to sit in front of her. "Yeah, Judith just told me you were yelling and making a bunch of noise upstairs." "Oh, that, yeah I'm fine." Michonne tilted her head. "Carl." She said sternly. "Okay, I'm not fully okay, I had all these strange feelings and I don't know how to handle them."

"What feelings?" Michonne asked him. "Anxiety, stress, an overwhelming feeling. I don't know, it doesn't matter." Michonne felt like Carl was pushing her away, but she understood why. "Is this because of what happened?" Carl nodded. "Yes." "It's most likely PTSD. I can't tell you for sure but we can go to Siddiq, he can help you." He nodded again before looking around the room. "Where's Judith?" "Outside with Gracie." He got up and went to the door. "I guess we go to Siddiq now then?" Michonne got up and went with Carl.

"Hey guys." Siddiq greeted them before closing the door behind them. "Hey, Siddiq. We're here because Carl had something happen to him today." Siddiq looked towards Carl and waited for him to speak. "Well as you know I saw the whole incident with the Whisperers and today I saw something of Enid's and just- freaked out. I felt anxious, I was sweating, yelling apparently. I don't know what it is." Siddiq was writing down what Carl was saying and nodded the whole time before looking towards him. "I'm gonna say it's PTSD. It's common with traumatic things and you will feel that for a long time, but I will help you." "How can we help him?" Michonne asked Siddiq. 

"Talking about your feelings and learning to cope with feelings can help a lot. Also writing down how you feel is a small step and then we can get into more serious things. There's also medicine but I won't give that to you yet, it can make you anxious as well." Siddiq gave Carl a slight smile and he returned one back to the man. "Thanks, Siddiq. When should I come in here again?" "We can start tomorrow, gotta get you back on your feet." 

They had a few short conversations before going back to their house. Michonne decided to try and talk to Carl just to help a little bit. Carl appreciated it a lot and was willing to talk to Michonne. "For now I'll just ask you how you feel, okay?" "Alright, I guess just anxious right now, guilt, anger. A bunch of things," He started "I feel like I failed." "What do you mean?" "I feel like I failed everyone, like Enid. You know the night we were bringing Maggie to Hilltop and the Saviors put us in that lineup? I told Enid I wouldn't let anything happen to her, that I would protect her. I feel like I broke a promise and I feel horrible." Carl fidgeted with his hands and looked down to avoid Michonne's gaze. She placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. "You didn't fail her, this was out of your control. The Whisperers are horrible people and they did this on purpose. They don't have a territory, we were here first. Enid would be so proud of you for handling all of these emotions." Carl felt himself starting to cry again, but decided to look up at Michonne.

"I just wanted to hold her hand and tell her we would get out of there. I even yelled for her, but she didn't answer. I wanna still be able to smile without having these horrible thoughts and feelings." Carl confessed to Michonne. "And you will get through this, Carl. That's why you're going to Siddiq and will be talking to me." Carl hugged Michonne and thanked her.

"How about we play a game tonight? You, me, Judith, and RJ?" Carl thought about it for a moment, he wanted to deny the offer, but knew it would help him. "Alright, what did you have in mind?" "We have the game of life upstairs, your dad found it a long time ago." Carl smiled at the thought of his father, he missed him a lot and wished he was here to play the game and to make Michonne happy as well. 

When it got darker, Michonne, RJ, Carl, and Judith all gathered around the table for family game night. RJ and Judith were super excited since it was their first board game. "How do you even play?" Judith asked, smiling. "Well you move the pieces around and earn money." Carl explained.

Throughout the night they all laughed and had fun, it was making Carl very happy and was distracting him from his mind. He was thankful for his family.


	4. Progress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siddiq and Michonne have been helping Carl with his thoughts and anxiety. His therapy sessions are going very well and he is finally allowed to go on runs again. But when he goes out, something horrible occurs.

It's been at least a week since Carl has been talking with Siddiq about his anxious thoughts. He has therapy sessions three times a week and progress has been going well. Today he was finally able to go on a run for the first time in a while. Of course he was very excited, but Michonne was going to come along just to be safe. "Okay so the group is gonna be me, you, Aaron, Siddiq-" "Doesn't Siddiq have to stay here to help with the patients?" Carl asked. "No, Dante is here and can help everyone with the sickness." In the past week the community has been hit with a sickness. It was very sudden and a lot of people had to quarantine just so no one else would have to get sick.

Dante was a new civilian who was brought in at the beginning of last week. He told the others that he had experience with medicine and medical things, which was very useful to the community since there was a sickness going around. "Ah, okay. When do we leave?" Carl grabbed his backpack from the floor and swung it over his shoulder, Michonne doing the same. "Right now if everyone is ready." Carl nodded and they both walked downstairs. They both gave Judith and RJ a hug before leaving, Barbara was going to be taking care of the kids. 

Carl and Michonne made their way to the gate and saw Aaron, Siddiq, Scott, Magna, and Daryl standing there. They were going to be walking since they didn't use cars anymore and the wagons and horses were at Hilltop. "Ready to go?" Aaron asked the group, earning a nod from everyone. The guard opened the gate for them and they all walked through. 

After a little bit of walking they made it to an small abandoned store. It wasn't that big so it must've been a one-person company. About three feet away from it was another bigger store. "So Aaron, Siddiq, and Carl you take the small store and Michonne, Magna, Scott, and I will take the bigger store. If you have any problems just call on the radio, got it?" Daryl asked as the three of them nodded in affirmation. 

Carl walked through the door after the two and looked around. It definitely wasn't big, but there was probably useful items inside. "Grab anything you can." Aaron told the pair. "Got it." Siddiq confirmed. Carl walked to one of the isles and found a few small boxes, he looked inside and saw some elastics, a nail file, and a nail clipper. It was very random but he stuffed it inside his bag anyway.

He then made his way to another isles and looked down to the bottom shelf. He looked down and noticed some blood and a weapon next to it, it was a machete. Carl got that pain in his chest again, he would often get it when he started to get anxious. His head was pounding and his palms were sweating. All of a sudden his vison went blurry and all he saw was the barn again.

\---------

"Look," He heard that same whisper again, that voice always sent a chill up his spine. "I said look." Her voice was more firm, but still a whisper. "No, please don't hurt her." Carl begged the woman who was just smiling back at him. Alpha raised her bloody weapon, getting ready to swing, but Carl looked away. A man grabbed him again. "Just look." He told him as the man turned his head to face the horrific scene in front of him. His eyes were then forced open and he saw Enid shaking where she kneeled. "No!" 

\---------

"Enid!" Carl shouted which made Aaron and Siddiq suddenly turn. They both ran over and saw Carl kneeling on the ground sobbing. His shirt was covered in sweat and his hands were trembling. "Carl," Siddiq shook the man but he didn't respond, "Carl!" He looked over at Siddiq and Aaron, getting up quickly. "Sorry just got those thoughts and visions again." "Do you want us to get Michonne?" Aaron asked but Carl shook his head. "I wanna go home." The men nodded and they all walked out, Siddiq got the others and they walked home.

It was a couple hours after they made it back to Alexandria and Carl was sitting at the table, hands on his head as he was sweating again. "Carl, are you okay?" Michonne asked him. "Yeah, just tired after what happened before." "Do you wanna talk about it?" Carl shook his head and Michonne nodded. He wasn't trying to push her away, it was just difficult talking about what happened.

Another few hours later Carl went up to his bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and saw Enid, it wasn't the bad images he saw, but the ones of her smiling. It was the day they went roller skating. It was a fun day and he was glad he made her happy. Carl saw her smile for a while and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Also very sorry if this chapter is short! It was kinda rushed because it was late <3


	5. Revealing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carls guilt keeps getting worse, but he is trying to get through it. He then learns that one of his friends is a fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the long wait!! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Carl has continued to go to Siddiq for help and has been on a few walks to clear his mind. Playing games with RJ and Judith has also helped and he was thankful for his family, but he wished his dad was there, and Enid. He wasn't able to go on runs for a while ever since what happened at the convince store. Carl tried to convince Michonne that he was fine and it wouldn't happen again, but it was hard to say that it wouldn't happen again.

"Where are you going?" Carl asked Michonne. She had a bag in hand and her katana was in the other. "On a run, you stay here with RJ and Judith, okay?" Carl nodded and went over to the kitchen and Michonne left to go on the run with the others. Of course Carl was a little bit upset over not being able to help the community, but he knew everyone was just trying to keep him safe. He wasn't in the right mindset but he knew he would be back to normal one day, hopefully.

"Carl, do you want to play a game?" RJ asked as he tugged on Carls flannel. Carl nodded and smiled before ruffling his little brothers hair. "Sure, why don't you go ask if Judith wants to play?" The little boy nodded and ran upstairs to get his sister. A few minutes later the two younger siblings were downstairs and sitting at the table. "What games do we have, Carl? We've played so many of them." Judith told him and Carl shrugged. "I think there might be one we haven't played, let me check." 

Carl looked through the small box of board games that were near the stairs. They already played Monopoly and wow did that game take forever to beat, The Game Of Life was fun. Carl then pulled out a small box and the name was revealed to be 'Jenga.' "Oh look we haven't played this yet." Carl brought the box over and sat with the two. They both looked at the box confused before looking at Carl.

"What game is this?" Judith asked her older brother. "First you build the tower and then you have to pull pieces from it. If you make the tower fall down, then you lose." RJ and Judith both nodded and they all started playing.

An hour had gone by and the trio played a lot of rounds of Jenga. RJ knocked the tower down on the last round and they all laughed. They all helped clean up and then noticed Michonne was home. "Hey, how did the run go?" Carl asked. "It was good, found some clothes that will be cleaned and medicine." He nodded and got up from his seat, pushing it under the table. "Is everyone still sick?" Michonne nodded and placed her Katana on the table. 

"Yeah, Siddiq and Dante are still trying to figure that out." Carl sighed and went near the door. "I'm gonna go for a walk around the community." Michonne nodded again and Carl was out the front door. He went on walks like this from time to time and it was actually comforting for some reason. I guess walking just helped his thoughts.

Carl waved to some people who waved back. He started small conversations, even though he wasn't the best at talking to random people, he still tried. He then noticed he was near the infirmary and decided to go inside. People were coughing and sneezing left to right, Carl felt sick himself from all of this. "Hey, Carl you might not wanna be in here." Dante warned him and Carl nodded as he left the area.

Carl went around the corner and saw a bench. It was outside the infirmary and there were tools and weapons on one of the tables. He got a chill and shook his head. It was starting again.

\--------------------

He saw them again. The victims who were killed by Alpha with her large machete. "Look." She said sternly, but Carl disobeyed. Somebody grabbed him and forced him to look at who was kneeling on the ground. It was Enid again. Carl tried to fight his way out of the mans strong grip, but obviously failed. "No!" Carl yelled.

\-------------------

Carl opened his eyes and saw he was on the group with Rosita beside him. He was soaked? What happened? "How did I get soaked?" He asked Rosita. "You jumped in the water, were you having flashbacks again?" Carl nodded. "I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry." "It's alright, no need to apologize." Rosita gave him a small smile and Carl returned one back. 

There was a short amount of silence for a while before Rosita broke it. "Do you wanna talk about it..?" Rosita asked him and Carl sighed. "Sure, I just hear screams and crying. I see Enid all the time," he began. "I feel guilty, I couldn't save her or anyone." "It wasn't your fault." Rosita told him. "It just feels like it, I couldn't help them, can't figure out why everyone is sick-" In that moment Carl turned to the water. Of course! Everyone is drinking the water but maybe it's contaminated. "I'll be back, you go rest." Carl thanked Rosita before going over to the water board.

He turned the handle to 'Not meant for drinking.' Did someone mess with the water? Is there a traitor in Alexandria? There were so many questions Carl had, but he decided to go home and rest for now.

A few hours went by and Carl was walking around Alexandria again. He was in the storage room to get away from everyone. He had tears in his eyes and was feeling guilty again, it was silent before Dante came in again. "Hey man." He said and Carl turned around. "I wanna be alone, Dante." Carl told him. "I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Carl was confused but didn't think to much of why Dante was apologizing. "Yeah, it's okay." 

"I'm here for you, I wanna help you through what you're going through. I know it's hard." Dante was closer to Carl, but that wasn't the problem, it was the noise he was making. Dante was making a clicking noise with his mouth which made Carl think about the barn again.

\--------------------------------------

"Look." Alpha told Carl, and once again, he disobeyed. One of the whisperers held Carl and forced him to look over at Enid. "No, no, please!" Carl begged and the whisperer held him again, he was making the same clicking noise and Dante. "Just look." The whisperer spoke. "No!"

\---------------------------------------

It all made sense now. Dante was at the barn, he was the whisperer holding him down. Carl tried playing it off cool, like he didn't just figure out what Dante did. "Thanks Dante. For everything, you know? You've helped me a lot." Carl smiled and so did Dante. "No problem, man." Carl walked out of the storage room, then sprinted to his house. 

He had to tell Michonne.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! This was my first fic :)


End file.
